Eleanor Roosevelt High School/11th grade 01
Introduction This wiki article will develop over the course of the semester by having everyone in the class contribute to it. After every class, everyone will post a review of the class work/question/discovery to the discussion area of the article. Students will enter an update to the article based on the discussion. By the end of the semester we will have documentation of the course, its materials, challenges and discoveries. A computer is a computing device In this first part of the class, I hoped to introduce the idea that one could type, save and find documents on any of the three platforms in our room, Apple, XP and Ubuntu (Linux). Information can be shared in many different ways using the newest technologies In this part of the class, I asked everyone to address the questions: Who am I? Where am I from? By using Inspiration software, the responses to these questions came in the form of symbols organized visually, links and often music and audio files. I will be using our one copy of Inspiration 8 to export the projects as web pages and upload them to our class site for all to see. Research is what we want to know This part of the class expanded on the previous section using Inspiration software to create an electronic graphic organizer that shared research on a topic of choice. The students identified top issues facing teens today and then chose one "wonder" within one of the large topics. The point was to become aware that everytime we want to know something, or wonder about something, we need to do research. In this project, the sources for the research were: rss news feeds, blogs, podcasts, vcasts, and database articles from the invisible web. The point of the project was to find various sources for information about the "wonder" and organize the information in a visually interesting way that was clear, concise and compelling. Each piece of information was required to have a note stating the source of the information (citation) and the reason for including it in the project. Image making in a digital world This part of the class looks at digital images. Why do people make them? What can they tell us? What makes a digital image different than a non-digital image? What happens to meaning when we animate images? In what ways can the newest technologies be used to tell stories with digital images? In this section of the class, people are working with Flash, Photoshop, Garage Band and online newsletter software (School Span) to explore the possibilities. Notes on Using Flash Sound File>Import to Library You can preview the sound by clicking play in the window of the library. Sound can only be added to a keyframe. :Place a keyframe at the point that you want the sound to start. :Click on the desired keyframe for the sound and drag the sound from the library to the stage. :Put different sounds on different layers. :If Control>Loop Playback is checked, the sound will loop or repeat. Use the property inspector to apply effects to the sound. Shape tweening Shape tweening will only work on shapes, not symbols, groups or editable text. :Use the align panel to align shapes when planning to tween them. :Establish a blank keyframe since the artwork will be different at the end of the shape tween. :Use the free transform tool to rotate an object. :Select a keyframe between the two shapes and choose shape tween in the property inspector. Notes on Using Photoshop Feathering a Selection You can smooth the hard edges of a selection by feathering. :Select any lasso or marquee tool. :Enter a feather value on the options bar. :This value defines the width of the feathered edge and can range from 1-250 pixels. :To define a feathered edge for an existing selection, Select>Feather, enter a value and click ok. Erasing You can limit erasing to a given area by selecting the area. The eraser tool will not touch anything outside of the selected area. category:Eleanor Roosevelt High School Eleanor Roosevelt High School